


Electric Lizard

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Dye, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: The guy with the bright hair always comes into the beauty supply store you work at, buying a bottle of hair dye each week. What happens when he asks for some help?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super-cute fluffy as hell Priestly. He’s just so cute and sweet, guys.

He knew he was spending far too much money on hair dye. A bottle a week was more than enough, but by now he had each color of the rainbow and was buying multiples at this point.

Priestly had it bad. Each week, he would go to the beauty supply store and spend as long as possible hemming and hawing over color choices, even though he knew exactly what color he was getting. Anything to see you, the pretty girl with bright hair that stood at the cash register.

He noticed you changed your hair color often as well, though not nearly as often as he did. Today as he walked into the store, he smiled briefly at you, taking in the bright orange and yellow that covered your head. He had yet to see any color you didn’t look good in, and he was sure that one didn’t exist. He beelined for the bright hair dye section, trying to angle his boy so he could sneak peeks at you over the aisle.

* * *

You’d noticed him before, the bright hair and t-shirts always making you smile when he walked into the store. Today it was a blue mohawk split in two and a yellow t-shirt with a rainbow emblazoned on it with the words ‘I Fucking Love Rainbows’ printed beneath it.

He came in every tuesday like clockwork, a new shirt and the previous week’s purchase in his hair. He bought so much hair dye that you briefly wondered what he did with it all. He stood tall above the aisle, his blue mohawk looking sort of like a shark fin. He was incredibly handsome, and you took the time to sneak peeks at him. His tattoos stood out against his skin, most notably the dark swirls covering the side of his neck. Piercings covered him too, only a few less than you had.

His eyes lifted unexpectedly, catching you looking. The moment his eyes met yours, the world melted away, just the two of you existing in the moment. He looked embarrassed, ripping his eyes away from yours before rubbing at his neck over the dark tattoo there. You smiled to yourself, charmed by his endearing behavior, a stark contrast to his tough look.

You weren’t sure what possessed you, maybe it was just pure ‘fuck it’ that had you striding down the aisle to stand next to him. He moved from foot to foot, nervousness radiating from him as he avoided looking at you.

“Do you need help picking a color?” you asked, his startled wide eyes taking you in. He resumed rubbing at his neck, eyebrows lifted slightly as he took you in.

“Uh, yeah. I’m not sure what color to do next,” he said, waving loosely at his hair with one hand. You smiled shyly, enjoying his voice and shy nature. Tucking a lock of yellow hair behind your ear, you looked over the colors on the shelf, imagining each color on him. You looked back at him, right in the eyes and knew exactly what color to pick. You handed him a tub of manic panic, heading back to the counter as he followed closely behind.

“Electric Lizard? Green?” he asked, stopping in front of the cash register to check out.

“Yeah,” you smiled up at him, “It’s my favorite color on you- matches your eyes.”

He stared at you, opening and closing his mouth a few times before breaking out into a grin. It lit up his face, leaving you a little breathless as you hurried to ring up his dye.

“Your hair was red last week, right?” he asked, startling you as he handed you his cash, grazing his fingers across your palm in the process. How he remembered your haircolor, you’d no idea. You were flattered that he bothered noticing at all.

“Yeah, Pillbox Red,” you told him, hoping he didn’t notice the color rising into your cheeks as you ducked your head to give him his change.

“I like the new color,” he assured, “I think you’d look good in any color.”

You handed him his change, pushing your hair behind your ear again nervously, embarrassed when it fell right back in your face. Reaching to push it back again he beat you to it, sliding his fingers around your ear sending a shiver skittering down your spine. His fingertips lingered there as he smiled at you, a nervous giggle rising from your chest. You couldn’t stop it if you tried, but the smile he shot you made it worth the slight embarrassment.

He picked up his purchase, walking backwards toward the door while keeping eye contact and the dopey smile plastered across his face. He rammed into the door jamb- stumbling outside, but all you could think of was the red rising up his neck and the shy smile he shot you through the glass.

* * *

The next few weeks Priestly came into the store, his hair was green each time. At first you chalked it up to laziness, that maybe he didn’t have the time to color his hair the next shade yet. But by the third week, you couldn’t help but ask since he’d stopped buying any other colors- instead opting for eyeliner and black nail polish.

“You really like the green?”

He looked up at you, the sudden change of topic jarring. The two of you’d become comfortable talking to each other about anything and everything, and you became fast friends. Of course there was always an undertone of flirtation, but you both hadn’t said anything about it yet.

“Uh, what?” he asked, clearly confused as his forehead creased.

You waved at his hair, saying “It’s still green- you normally change it every week.”

He cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot- a nervous habit you’d concluded. “Ah, yeah. I usually do, just to change things up. I figured why not keep it green? You said you liked it green, right?”

A startled laugh fell from your lips, realizing what was going on. “Priestly, are you keeping your hair green because I said I liked it?”

He grumbled, rubbing his hand over his face. “I knew it was a bad idea- but no, Trucker said it wasn’t too obvious.”

You broke out into a smile, snatching his hand away from his face. “I think it’s cute, Pries.” You stood there, holding his hand and smiling up at him as he gaped at you.

“You- you do?’ he asked, cracking a soft smile.

“Yeah. I do.”

He beamed back at you, squeezing your hand. “So it wouldn’t be totally weird if I asked you for a date?”

Still smiling, you leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I’ve been waiting for you to for weeks.”

“So… that’s a yes?”

You smacked him playfully with the back of your hand, his frame angling away briefly. “Yes, you idiot.”

“In that case, I’m keeping my hair like this forever.”


End file.
